


love language

by Cinma



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, BakuSaku, F/M, Katsuki is an asshole as always, Kissing, Romance, SakuraMonth, a lot of swearing, bnha x naruto, bnha x naruto crossover, high school life, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: When his words are the opposite of what he actually means.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Bakugou Katsuki, Katsuki/Sakura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	love language

“We’ve been at this for months and still no progress,” Sakura sighed, gazing at the field across from her. Feeling sweat pooling in her gloves, she slipped them off and tossed them on the ground. Having finished their classes for the day, Sakura had nudged Izuku and they were both well on their way to their usual spot on campus. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

Izuku, having made no indication that he heard her, continued scribbling into his notebook. It had been a bizarre experience for Sakura, being transported into a world unlike her own where things such as superheroes existed. She had tried just about everything before enlisting help from her fellow U.A. classmate.

_“You losers at it again?”_

“If you’re not going to help, go away,” Sakura quipped, recognizing the owner of the voice and not bothering to look up.

“We’re making some progress,” Izuki finally piped up, closing his notebook. The pair had spent the better part of the afternoon working out the theoretical aspect of their plans before running a few trials. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he smiled. “I’m sure we can figure out a way to get you back home.”

“It’s a waste of time if you ask me,” Katsuki commented, dropping to sit beside them.

“Good thing no one asked you,” she replied, feeling the sun scorching the back of her neck. “Why is it so _hot_ here?”

“Just face it, Haruno,” Katsuki continued, “if your supposed teammates cared about you, they would’ve been here by now.”

“Kacchan… that’s not-” 

“ _If_ they cared about me?” Sakura repeated slowly. “They _do_ care about me.”

“How long has it been again?” he asked innocently, fully well knowing the answer.

Today would’ve made a year since that portal opened from the sky.

Each additional day she spent here left a bitter, gaping hole in her chest.

Of course she remembered.

And that asshole knew it.

_“Maybe we should take a break? Cool off-”_

“What the fuck is your problem?” she bit out, standing up so she towered above Katsuki. “Ever since I got here, you’ve been antagonizing me with your ‘Haruno this’ and ‘Haruno that’ and I’m so sick of it.” Sakura took a deep breath at an attempt to calm down. _Why the fuck was it so_ hot _?_ “You can take your opinions and fuck right off. No one asked you.”

She clenched her fists to control her temper, feeling the spurt of chakra that she had channeled from the pure adrenaline. 

This was stupid.

“Thanks for the help, Midoriya,” she said, grabbing her discarded gloves and bags. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Pivoting on her heels, she walked off towards the dorms without a glance back.

.

.

“I don’t know why you always need to get a rise out of her,” Izuki mumbled, flinching when Katsuki shot a glare at him.

“None of your fucking business.”

* * *

Time always went by quickly once Sakura decided to settle down in the courtyard. Most of the students prefer to be inside the common areas during the evening, so it’s not a surprise that she made herself a permanent spot on the grass - isolated from everyone else. Sometimes when she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine herself back in Konoha.

It’s only fitting that her momentary escape is interrupted by heavy footsteps and the familiar rustles of cargo pants that could only belong to the resident asshole of U.A.

_“Want some company?”_

Cracking one eye open to stare at the intruder, Sakura sighed and moved to a sitting position. Katsuki sat down next to her, taking her silence as an agreement. He would have sat down regardless, but Izuku had rambled on about manners and useless shit.

She didn’t own the damned place, but whatever.

“If you’re here to piss me off, you can leave,” she said, picking at the blades of grass. 

“That’s not why I came here.”

“Well then?” Sakura pressed, never realizing how someone’s very existence could irritate the hell out of her until she met him. “I’m trying to relax before I get bombarded back at the dorms so hurry the hell up.”

“I’m trying to fucking apologize, you damned _witch_!” Katsuki snapped, having ripped off a patch of grass and thrown it at her.

Sakura stared as the last few blades of grass floated before dropping to the ground - in what almost seemed like - slow motion. She glanced back at him, a deadpan expression on her face.

“Really?”

“Whatever,” he continued, choosing to stare straight ahead. “I just wanted to say that your friends are probably just fucking idiots and can’t find a way to get you back. But I already told Deku that I’ll help you guys with whatever stupid experiment you came up with.”

It was silent for a moment.

“...That’s your apology?” Sakura finally asked, incredulous. “I’ve dealt with snobby clan heirs my entire life but _you_ … you’re really something.” She scoffed. “Just because you were the top of the class before I came along, doesn’t mean you can go around being a prick to me.”

_“What? You’re-”_

“I wasn’t finished,” Sakura interrupted, pushing his shoulder to get him to look at her. “Sounds to me like you’re threatened by an intelligent, strong woman. I could probably kick your ass to the moon and back a hundred times and turn your ball- _mmph_ ”

Surprised by how sudden he moved and a pair of - very - warm lips on hers, Sakura’s mind went blank. Despite his rough, violent nature - the way his hands slithered up to cradle her face to pull her closer was strangely… alluring. 

Before she could react, Katsuki released her.

_Did he…_

Oh.

_Oh._

Her mind was buzzing.

“-the single most infuriating fucking woman I ever met,” Katsuki finished. He stared at her, feeling slightly insulted by her lacking reaction. “What? Not good enough for you?”

It took a moment for his words to sink in.

“Not good enough?” Sakura repeated, angry again once the shock wore off. “You think I go around letting random guys kiss me or something?”

“Do I look like some fucking random guy to you?” he bit back.

“What else would I have to compare it to?” she continued, unconsciously reaching up to touch her lips. “That was my _first_!”

If the situation wasn’t so weird, Sakura would have laughed at the brief flicker of shock that had crossed his face. Before she could ask him what the hell was going through his mind, Katsuki immediately got up - stuffing his hands into his pocket and began walking in the opposite direction.

“Good!” he said rather gruffly, pausing mid-step and grateful to the universe that it was dark enough to hide how red his ears were. “We’re going to go over my plan tomorrow.”

Before she could ask him anything else, he disappeared.

“Plan?” Sakura murmured to herself, confused. 

.

.

Oh right.

_To help her go back home._

“What a pretentious dick,” she muttered, dropping back onto the ground and staring at the sky. She spent a few moments in silence, trying to ignore the feeling of his lips pressing chastely against hers. Closing her eyes to distract herself, Sakura cursed inwardly when the image of his relaxed expression and closed eyes kept replaying in her head like a movie.

Letting out a yell of frustration, she threw her hands over her face - feeling more than seeing how red they were.

.

.

.

"Asshole," she whispered to herself, a little less venom in her tone this time.

Her heart was thrumming.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Sakura Month: "Want some company?" 
> 
> Hi, it's me again with another BakuSaku story. This whole idea came from asking myself what these two could possibly fight about and voila! Please enjoy and indulge in BakuSaku goodness!


End file.
